Comatose
by kabal1337
Summary: When two aliens crash land on Equestria, things will never be quite the same for them. While repairing their ship, they must learn to adapt to this strange new world. But as their time in Equestria grows longer, and love and friendship begins to bloom, one question plagues both of their minds. "Do I really want to leave?"


Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my own characters.

Author's Note: This is the first new story I've had here in a while, and hopefully it's a good one. I don't really have much to say here, just enjoy and please leave a review. Reviews make writers very happy. And a happy writer equals motivation to write. And motivation equals more chapters. You do want more chapters, don't you?

"Functionality analysis complete, rear engines functioning at 100% efficiency, life-support unit functioning at 100% efficiency. Forward plasma cannons disarmed, no confirmed threats in sight." A robotic yet feminine voice spoke through the ships speaker system.

Keeper's ice blue diamond eyes scanned the ship's interior. Everything was a metallic purple, with bulbous curves outlining the inside of the S-1 armored spacecraft. The tapping of his claws on the ship's steel floor echoed across the hall as he walked. The being stopped to look out one of the ships reinforced windows, gazing at the endless space before him. From this angle, he was given a clear view of the mk-10 destroyer-grade plasma guns, capable of cutting an asteroid right in two or bringing down a pirate freighter in a matter of seconds.

Despite it being faint and a bit difficult to make out, he noticed his own reflection staring back at him from the glass. Keeper couldn't help but observe his own body. He belonged to a race of quadrupeds, his hind legs ending on clawed feet while his forearms ended in five-fingered claws, easily capable of gripping objects. His body was covered in a layer of dark-green, reptile-like scales, with a short, black "mane" atop his head. His eyes were an icy blue and cat-like in appearance, cold and analytical. His teeth were sharp, but not entirely predator-like.

"Keeper, your presence is requested at the cockpit. I believe I've found something that may be of interested to the both of us." A female voice echoed out the ship's loudspeaker system. Keeper tore away from the reflection and headed towards the cockpit.

Sitting at the controls was Corela, the spacecraft's pilot. She was similar in appearance to Keeper, but being a female her body mass was just a bit smaller, and her white mane reached down to her shoulders, slightly obscuring one of her red eyes. Her claws tapped and slid against the touchscreen controls, keeping track of every navigational system and function.

The doors to the cockpit slipped open, and Keeper walked in. "What is it you've requested my presence for, sister?"

Corela tapped one of the holograms, and a projector emerged from the cockpit's ceiling, before beaming forth an image of a planet, one that heavily resembled their own homeworld, before the great poison. "This planet showed up on the ship's scanners. A secondary scan showed that it contains all the qualities of a plant that is capable of sustaining life."

Keeper stepped forward, eyeing the hologram closely. "Perhaps this journey won't be as useless as I suspected."

"Activate the rear thrusters?"

"Indeed."

Corela tapped a few holograms floating in front of her, and the ceiling projector retracted back into it's spot as the spacecraft began to zoom towards it's new destination.

..

A cyan blue, rainbow maned mare rested on a branch, snoring loudly. Down below, several barrels filled with apples could be seen, as well the vast apple orchard itself, extending well beyond the horizon.

Under the tree, an orange mare with a long, blonde mane that was up in a ponytail chuckled to herself. She turned around so that her rump was facing the tree, and bucked her hind legs with surprising force.

"Aaah!" Rainbow Dash yelped in surprise and tumbled off the tree, onto the hard ground, along with a dozen or so apples, although those somehow all managed to fall in the same basket. the Pegasus looked up at the farmer, giving an annoyed, yet at the same time friendly look.

Applejack laughed. "Ah don't get it, ya' got a whole sky full'a clouds, and ya still rest on the same tree branch." She said, carrying off another basket of apples to the shed.

"It's because I, well, uh..." The Pegasus started defensively, before shrugging. "...I dunno."

Applejack smiled and opened her mouth to respond, before looking up at the sky. "What in the hay?"

"Huh?" Rainbow turned around. "Whoa..."

Streaking across the bright blue sky was grey object, an orange trail burning behind it. It was unlike anything a pony had ever seen in Equestria before, it looked like something from another world.

Suddenly, the object hit the surface. An astonishingly loud boom resounded throughout the orchard, and a burst of flame erupted from the impact site.

Both of the ponies stood, mouths agape. "RD... Ah think we should get Twi."

Rainbow simply nodded, trying to keep her cool despite the strangeness of the situation. "Y-yeah, I'll go and get her, you make sure it doesn't do anything else."

Applejack nodded, the Pegasus already having left a multicolored trail as she sped off. She sighed and slowly began the long trot to the alien object.

...

Keeper slowly opened his eyes, an intense pain coursed through his right forearm, but other than that he seemed to be fine. As his vision returned to him, it was made apparent the ship wouldn't be leaving here, not without some extensive repairs. The control panel was ruined, The screens were cracked and on fire, flickering holograms calculated the exact extent of the damage.

"Sister, are you alright? I've been wounded, but nothing serious..." He looked at his forearm, a metal pipe had dislodged from the ceiling during their crash landing and pierced his arm, blood still dripped from the wound,

"Ugh..." A groan answered his question. Keeper looked to his side, before narrowing his eyes in concern. Her head was bleeding, and one of her forearms was twisted at an unnatural angle. Letting out a grunt of pain as he stood up, he picked up his sister over his back. Keeper picked up a metallic visor off the floor and put it on as he limped his way out of the decommissioned spacecraft.

The front doors shakily retracted open. Keeper briefly looked away from the sudden burst of sunlight that filled his vision. As his eyes readjusted to the brightness, he let out a deep breath. Skies of bright blue, and trees as far as he could see, with some kind of fruit dangling from the branches of some. He heard a gasp, and quickly turned to his left.

Standing with a shocked expression was an orange furred equine, just a tad shorter than he was. Her legs ended in hooves, and a brown object rested atop her mane. "H-hello?" It spoke in an alien language.

Keeper tapped his visor, and a rough translation appeared. The extraterrestrial said the only thing that seemed logical to him. "We need medical attention."

Applejack was frozen in a mix of shock and, as much as she would hate to admit it, fear. The creature standing before her was unlike anything she'd seen before. It stood and walked like a pony, but it's scales, claws, and eyes gave it an appearance similar to that of a dragon. What further surprised the farm pony was how it apparently understood and knew how to speak their language. And what exactly was that burning wreck the unfamiliar being walked out of? "A-alright, just follow me." She said, turning around and starting to trot back towards her home, glancing behind her to see the alien following her, carrying the other one on his back.

Keeper nodded. "Thank you..." He walked behind her, turning his head to observe his surroundings. Compared to his homeworld, everything looked so organic. Not a single machine in sight, just trees and grass as far as he could see, though he could make out some kind of settlement up ahead.

"Yer welcome..." Applejack replied, still glancing occasionally to get a look at him. "What's yer name?"

"I'm called Keeper, the unconscious one is my sister, Corela."

"Uh, it's a pleasure ta' meet ya." She said, unsure of exactly how to regard the alien, deciding to treat him the same way she would a pony.

"Likewise."

Applejack just nodded and kept on her way. She knew she'd seen plenty of things that should seem weirder than the situation at hand, but she couldn't help feeling just a bit unsettled at some machine crashing down from the sky, and then helping it's inhabitants.  
Soon enough, after plenty of silence and trotting, the trio made it to the Apple Family's house. Applejack led the two inside and closed the door behind them. "Stay here, I'll get what ya' need."

Keeper nodded, and the earth pony went to retrieve whatever it was she needed. The alien lowered his sister onto a nearby couch and sighed heavily. He looked around the home, it was nothing like what he was accustomed to. He figured they must have used the wood from the tree's to build their home, which would also explain the smell. It smelled so natural, refreshingly so. He nuzzled his sister, she simply squirmed a bit.

"Mind sittin' on the couch fer' me, sugarcube?" Applejack trotted back into the living room with a first-aid kit.

Keeper nodded and sat down next to his sister.

"Now hold out yer arm?"

He silently held it out, and Applejack gently held it and examined his wound. The gash had mostly stopped bleeding, but it was still an open wound and she wasn't going to risk it getting infected. The mare took out a bottle containing some kind of liquid and dabbed it onto a cloth, before pressing it against his wound.

Keeper felt a sharp sting at the cut and quickly pulled his arm back with a slight gasp, earning himself a slightly annoyed look from Applejack.

"Now c'mon sugarcube, ah can't help ya' out if ya' aint gonna cooperate."

Taking a moment to recover from the surprise, he held his arm back out and the farm pony continued her work. The alien winced occasionally, but keep quiet long enough for her to finish.

"Alright, now let's check on yer sister..." The mare put away the cloth and looked over at the still unconscious female. She was clearly still breathing, but Applejack pushed strands of her mane out of her face to see how she was doing. The wound wasn't as severe as either of them suspected, but her broken limb seemed every bit as bad as it looked.

"Ah think we need to take'er to the hospital."

Keeper nodded. "I understand."

As the two were speaking, the door to the Apple Family's home swung open. A massive, muscular, red equine, appearing to be of the same species to the other trotted in. Keeper determined that it must have been a male.

"Howdy Applejack, ah-" The stallion cut himself off when his eyes locked on the two extraterrestrials. His body tensed up a bit, and he looked at his sister. "...Applejack?"

"Hello." Keeper said, trying to stay friendly in this alien world, knowing that getting help for him and his sister was top priority at the moment.

"...Howdy." Big Macintosh greeted back, before turning towards his sister.

Applejack glanced at Keeper before trotting towards her big brother, trying to explain to bizarre sight. "Big Macintosh, ah know yer' probably wondering what in the hay is goin' on here, but we don't got time fer' questions. Ah need you ta' take this one... " The mare gently picked up Corela over her back. "And bring her to the hospital, alright? Ah promise ah'll explain everything when ya' get back."

The draft horse stood in silence for several seconds, before nodding. "Eeyup." He headed out, carrying the alien on his back. After all, weirder stuff has happened to him, no need to question it now.

Applejack sat on the couch once her brother left. "So, where are ya'll from?"  
"Someplace... Very far away."

Applejack shrugged and got up. "Ah don't doubt that."

Once again, the door to the Apple Family's home swung open, but this time two females emerged. One of them managed to catch keeper's eye. It was purple, but unlike any of the others, it sported a pair of wings and horn protruding from it's head. The one standing next to it, this one with a cyan coat and a poly-chromatic mane, was similar although it lacked the horn.

The purple one spoke. "Hm, I think it's safe, if it hasn't been hostile at all for this long..." She leaned in closely to observe him, uncomfortably so. "How has he been, Applejack?"

Applejack nodded. "Friendly as any pony here, Twi."

"That's a bit close, Twi."

Twilight Sparkle let out a slight gasp when the alien spoke her nickname. "You can speak our language?"

Keeper gestured towards his visor. "It's a translator, it extracts information from pieces of speech and decodes it's language, which is then uploaded directly to my brain."

"That's incredible! Wow, and you're really not from this planet?"

He slowly shook his head. "No."

Author's Note: Just as stated before, I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review. Reviews make writers happy, and happy writers write more chapters. There's a review button underneath this that's just waiting to be pressed.


End file.
